Welcome To This World
by x.silver.green.x
Summary: A moment worth to be shared. Pansy&Draco. Please R&R. You will laugh, you will cry, all because life is so good now. [One-Shot]


**Declaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's property and/or Bloomsburry Editorials, Warner Bros. Corp., among others.

**Important:** This fiction is not up for reproduction without previous authorization.

**Note:** Thanks to J.K. Rowling for her marvelous magical world. -. Huggles .-

_Dear Reader: Keep in mind that constructive feed-back is the muse of all writter. Hope you enjoy. Your Forever Author, Me._

* * *

**Welcome To This World**

**A Story By: _Julia_**

He was being nearly dragged out of his own chambre. With an expression of disbilief a certainly offended Draco Malfoy heard how the wooden door was shut close after he was fully out. A crowd gazed toward him in between confussion and expectation. Like in slow motion, the young blond wizard made his way toward the nearest chair, looking more pale than usual and ignoring the quirking brows and askingly expressions of the surrounding people.

Agitated, Narcissa Malfoy made her way toward her son, her cheeks rather flushed and a molesting tone of concern in her voice. "Dear, what has happened? Is she and the baby allright?"

Draco did not take more time than necessary to formulate a proper response, he knew how her mother could react at certain cirsumstances and having Narcissa nearly as upset as he was right now, was not the thing he would write in his Wishes List of the day. "Yes, mother. They are quite allright, I just did not feel cap-"

He was cut off by Lucius' mocking deep voice, who could not supress a low, elegant laugh. "You fainted, didn't you son?"

Draco did nothing but glare at the older blond, how was he not to faint? He had never, ever in his lifetime seen such a scene. His wife screaming loudly in pain, twirling unconfortably in their bed, her features not relaxing a bit for a single second and being put to push everytime the pain worsened. Lucius recalled the day his wife got into labour, he was nearly as nervous as his son, but he could almost swear that it hadn't taken this long with Narcissa.

A pitch scream coming from the inside of the room brought the soon-to-be father to his feet, but a dreadful silence filled the atmosphere afterwards. His mother rushed to summon a house elf and order some tea to ease Draco's badly disturbed mind. "Don't worry, son." Lucius said in a calm voice. "She is just going through the normal, you will see everything will be over soon enough."

But _soon enough_ was not enough for Draco. He craved for it to be over right the way, he didn't like to hear all that scraeming and imagining the deep, horrid pain Pansy was going through did not help much. The young wizard almost blamed himself for doing such thing to his beloved wife, how could have he caused such torture? Draco's thoughts were cut off by a hot cup of tea being placed in between his shaky hands. "Here darling. Have some tea. If it doesn't help calm you down, I will be preparing a potion."

Both, Lucius and Draco shook their heads determined. "No mother," The youngest spoke. "I want to be as awake as possible for my son..." – "Or daughter." Narcissa corrected him not giving up to that little posibility. Everyone knew it was supposed to be best to have a first _male _son, however it was allright to have a girl and the blonde witch quite liked the thought.

"Yes mother. - Or daughter. - " He corrected himself and sipped from the cup. Draco swallowed dryly, it was all so complicated, so hard to assimilate. He still recalled, as if it was yesterday, around nine months earlier, the day in which Pansy announced her pregnancy in quite a peculiar way.

_. . . . . Flash Back . . . . ._

It seemed a day like any other, Draco just arrived to Malfoy Manor from a busy day at work. He discarded his cloak at the entrace, soon percivieing the hypnotizing smell of delicious food being served in the dinning room. Pansy saw the platinum head of her husband poking into the room, just when she placed a porcelain bowl on the dark wooden table. "Darling, I am glad you are finally home. Come and sit, dinner is ready and almost served."

While she gifted her husband a broad, sweet smile, Draco made his way toward his usual spot in the table, noticing only two services. "My parents are not joining us for dinner, love?"

"No, they are not. But I am sure we won't miss them much, darling." She took into the task of serving a little of everything that had been cooked onto the plate in front of Draco, which drew a expression of confussion and curiosity upon his face. Pansy usually did not do this sort of things, always letting the house elves to 'their work'.

"We won't? Well, I can bealive that." And so dinner that day went without much chat. They would glance at each other sweetly every now and then, as any other lovingly almost newly wed couple in the whole British Community; they would hold hands, ever so randomly, until dessert came into view.

Pansy rose from her chair and tucked out something from beneath the table. It was a little package, wrapped in sparkling Slytherin green paper and held with a golden strip. Draco's brows raised in curiosity once again while she made her slow way to him. "Oh darling, I have a little surprise for you."

"You shouldn't have bought me anything, Pansy love. It is not yet my birthday." This comment drew a smirk onto Pansy's features, she shook her head and placed the package in front of him. "No darling, it is not for you. Not exactly, at least."

Draco's curiosity was such, that he grabbed the gift in between his big strong hands and started unwrapping it elegantly right the way. Finally, the box where it was kept was the only thing left and he opened it fastly.

A rush of excitement, confussion and startle filled him. His fair cheeks flushed to a crimson shade of red. His eyes widened and his pupils were as big as plates. He didn't know what to think, or how to interpret what in front of him was shown. "Baby clothing?" He said in disbilief.

Pansy barely nodded and drew an uneven smile upon her rosey lips. "Yes, aren't... aren't you happy with it Draco?"

As if it was an impulse he smiled widely and turned to face her fully. His wife was so beautiful, so perfect... They were surely made for each other. They complemented each other. "Yes, love. It is amazing."

Saying the words out loud made it all more real, just then he realized they were nothing but truth. He was happy, happy as never before. He loved his wife deeply and just now that she would give him a child, he loved her even more... As he had never thought he would love someone.

" Oh Merlin, I am going to be a father."

_. . . . . End of Flash Back . . . . . _

"Draco... Draco... Draco! Are you allright?" Her deep blue eyes stared into his son's for a while, he was so absent he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Draco shook his head and gifted the witch a faint yet truthful smile.

"Yes mother, I am quite allright." He admitted nodding and just then a woman emerged from the room's door. She had raven black hair and sparkling green eyes. They all soon recognized her as Mrs. Parkinson, Pansy's mother. Draco rose from the chair and approached her immediately.

"How is she doing? Is the baby fine? Can I go in? Please Mrs. Parkinson, the waiting is killing me. I need to see my wife." It was almost as if he was demanding to enter, and matter-of-factly he was. Mrs. Parkinson however shook her head slightly.

"Draco, dear I see you are way too perturbed to be in. She is having a hard time with the pain and seeing you this agitated will only worsen things. I promise I will come out to inform you of her progress and you will be the first one in coming in to see the child."

"Patricia, be reasonable. Draco has the right to be in there, after all that child is a Malfoy once and over all." Lucius said calmly, his words had some acid tone that burnt inside all Parkinson present. In Draco's eyes a little hope was lightened and ignoring the witch he stepped onto the door and went through into his chamber.

Pansy was laying with her eyes closed on the bed. She seemed to be sleeping and still an unconfortable expression gloomed her beautiful features. Draco made his slow way next to the bed and stared for quite a while. Feeling someone's gaze on her, Pansy's eyelids fluttered open and she gifted the hansome blond a sweet, weak smile. "Draco, you are back."

He could notice her voice weak and tired but tried to ignore it and smiled equally sweetly. "Yes love, I am back."

Eventhough she was pale and dark bags framed her dark eyes, eventhough her body laid motionless spread onto their bed and her hair was all messy around her head, to Draco, she looked as beautiful as she had always been...

_. . . . . Flash Back . . . . . _

A faint knocking on the front oak door echoed around Parkison Manor. A house elf rushed to attend and let Young Mr. Malfoy in. "Sir, Good Evening. How can Sissy serve you, Sir?"

He immediately asked for Miss Parkinson, and following previous orders, the creature told him he could wait on the parlor while she announced him. It took Pansy around half an hour to appear. But to Draco's eyes, the wait was all worth it.

As always she was stunning in a silk crimson dress that fitted her curves perfectly. The low strapless clivage framed a simple one-diamond necklace and the fabric fell onto the floor ever so elegantly. Fine curls laid heavily over her bare shoulders and her pearled teeth glew in the barely illuminated room. Draco could do nothing but smirk, he couldn't believe he was going out with such godess.

"Miss Parkinson, my pleasure this evening. I am certainly speechless. You are breathtaking." At this Pansy blushed slightly and let out a soft giggle that also echoed around the almost empty house.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You are looking stunning aswell." She said politely letting him place a soft kiss on her fair hand.

The blond just supressed the urge of tightening his grip around her tiny waist and steal a hot kiss from her rosey, lustful lips. He knew it would certainly startle her and it would be of no good taste and manners. However non of them could denny the electricity they shared. Something that attracted their bodies because slowly with every second they grew closer, until he and she, both equally, could feel the other's hot breathe against their necks.

"Shall... Shall we go now?" She asked rather shyly looking down. He cleared his throat in noticeable embarassment and nodded. "Yes, Yes. Right the way."

And so, that was the beginnning of the first of many dates...

_. . . . . End of Flash Back . . . . ._

"You are remembering the red dress. Aren't you?" Pansy's soft whisper woke him up. He smiled sheepishly and nodded slowly. Pansy could always tell when he was thinking about her crimson dress because of his expression. It amused her how transpatent he happened to be at times, at least with her.

"You still have it?" Draco asked with a rather mischievious voice and look.

"It barely fits." She replied in disappointment, which only stole another smile from her husband. She grinned again, in real pain and moaned loudly. Her mother rushed in and to her other side while a Medi Wizard walked in from the bathroom attached to the room.

"It pains again Mrs. Malfoy?" Pansy nodded closing her eyes really hard and holding to Draco's hand as if her life depended on that. She moaned loudly again, almost screamed in pain. The Medi Wizard walked to the night table and grabbed a golden goblet.

"I presume it is time." He said while making Pansy drink from it. The pregnant's eyes widened slightly and he sat up slightly. She could not believe that finally the pain was going to be over and in few moments she would be able to see her child and to hold him in her warm arms and breast feed him and to love him and care for him the rest of her days.

"Draco, it is time." She said in between deep breaths but excitement evident in her voice. Draco was so excited himself that he could only just smile broadly as never before. It was time, finally.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I need you to hold back your knees for me." The Medi Wizard announced changing his position to the feet of the poster bed. Pansy obbeied almost immediately and moaned yet again in pain.

From that moment and on until about twenty minutes later, Draco and Pansy did not know exactly what had happened. But when they heard the faint cry of a newly born everything went clear back again. Both sighed in huge relief and looked toward the Medi Wizard to check on their child.

The baby was tiny, with fair skin and very few dark hair, just like her mother. They could not see the light shade of blue-gray in his eyes until the Medi Wizard handed the baby into Pansy's arms, who embraced the little person with all her love.

Draco was yet again speechless, staring at his son like if there was nothing in this world that mattered anymore. He was so tiny, seemed so delicate yet so strong. A Malfoy after all, he thought with pride. "Do you want to hold him?"

He nodded and reached for the pink creature. The father looked into the son's eyes, equally gray-blue as his. He stroked the baby's cheek so gently, almost with fear and all the scene made Pansy start to cry. The tears of happiness flooded down her cheeks like rivers in spring.

It was the perfect picture. The father, the mother and the son, being born again or for first time. A moment worth to remember forever.

"Welcome to the world, my baby..." She whispered.

* * *

Sorry if you find some grammar and spelling mistakes in my prose, I found no one to proof-read it. I am actually looking for someone that's willing to do beta in **all **my pieces of work. So if you are interested, contact me through reviews or mail (available in my profile, I presume). Also, check on my profile soon because I will be doing (posting) some fan-art for this fiction. That I hope you like. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
